A Rush of Adrena Lynne
by That1NamedJekka
Summary: His brain can't register what's happening, he sees the fiery handcuffs twist her arms behind her back, pulling her to her knees. He runs to her with tears he didn't realize he was shedding, "Dean." she says in a desperate voice, "I love you." He only has enough time to smile before grappling hooks fly through her shoulder, pulling her into the pit.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby sits in the study, reading up on demons -even though he knows everything there is to know about them. He sighs and looks up to see Dean munching on a piece of pie, smacking loudly as usual. Sam, the younger of the two brothers he claims as his own sons huffs at Dean, "Really, Dean?" Of course all Dean does is laugh, but thankfully he stops the insufferable smacking, _'otherwise I would have smacked him' _Bobby thought to himself. In the midst of the peace and quiet Bobby hears his cellphone vibrate, causing the ache in his stomach to worsen.

Sam and Dean both look to Bobby expectantly, "Are you gonna answer it Bobby?" Sam asks, breaking him out of his trance. Bobby quickly answers the phone, "Yeah?" The sound of the voice on the other line causes Bobby to go pale, "Dren? Wait-you what?..." after a few minutes of silence Dean notices Bobby blinking back tears, "Stay there, do you have ammo? Ok, I'm on my way. No don't worry I have backup. Yes, yes I'm sober. Stay safe." Bobby hangs up the phone and looks to Sam and Dean, "Boys, we have a very important job to do. Pack your things. And where the hell is Castiel?!" he asks quickly, scrambling for his guns and holy water. As Dean is about to leave the study, Castiel appears in front of him, "You called for me?" "Man you've got to just stop appearing in front of me like that, Bobby says we have a job, he asked for you." he says as he walks past his angel friend to pack his weapons.

Castiel turns to Bobby who is visibly shaking, "Bobby?" he asks questioningly, "I'll fill all of you in when we get in the car. Hurry up!" Bobby yells as he heads for Deans precious Impala. It was the last thing their dad had left them, probably the _only _good thing he left them. Sam, Dean, and Castiel quickly follow behind, "Spill Bobby, where are we going?" Dean asks as he starts the car. "Nashville." Bobby states with an agonized voice, "Tennessee?" Dean says with laughter. "Now isn't the time for jokes Dean, just go!" With that, Dean gladly tears out of the driveway the engine purring under the pressure of his foot on the gas pedal. "So, what's the job?" Sam asks as he watches Bobby bite his nails. "We have to rescue...my goddaughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam both yell in unison, "_YOU_ have a goddaughter?!" Sam spins around to look at the man he claims as his father in shock. "Floor it Dean! GO!" he screams and Dean obeys, they make it to the house in a matter of minutes. Before anybody can reason with Bobby he bursts from the car, one hand holding a flask of holy water, the other with his .38. Bobby picks the lock on the door as Sam and Dean quickly draw their weapons, awaiting a possible attack. They clear the bottom floor and Bobby yells for his goddaughter, "Dren? Are you here?!" he's panicking, hoping that he's not too late and silently cursing himself for not coming sooner.

That's when they hear the footsteps upstairs. Weak, unbalanced footsteps make their way to the stairs, and with their weapons aimed they wait. The footsteps slowly come down the stairs, Bobby makes out a pair of cowboy boots in the dim light, "Dren?" he asks again, "B-Bobby?" a weak voice croaks coming down the stairs. They're mortified by what they see, even Castiel can't help but cringe at the sight of her. Bruises cover every inch of her face, arms, and she holds her left arm close to her ribs, clearly broken. "B-Bobby? I-is that y-you?" she says as she points the sawed off shotgun in their direction, shaking enough that if they were standing right in front of her, she would miss. "Yes Dren, it's me. I'm here." he says with tears in his eyes, taking in her current condition. She limps over to him and embraces him with her good arm, "Oh Bobby, did dad s-send you?" she asks as her voice cracks. Bobby shakes his head, "No, he called me last week, said something about more demons here than ever before. When I didn't hear from him I came down to check on you two. Where is your dad?" Bobby asks, trying not to think of why he would leave Dren alone looking like this...because he never would.

"He's been compromised. I went to try and rescue him but there were just too many, Bobby. They almost got me, as you can see...but I managed to get away somehow...as I escaped the demons were screaming in my ears that I was going to meet the same fate as my dad...and...I-I think they killed him, Bobby." she said, blinking back tears. Bobby embraces her once again, "Oh sweetie, I wish I could have gotten here sooner...I'm so sorry. But, we need to leave, now. If they catch wind of the Winchesters here, we won't get away." he quickly helped her up the stairs, Castiel guarding the front door while Sam and Dean watch the rest of the house. Bobby grabs Dren's bag and tosses it down to Dean. They manage to make it to the car with no problems and tear off back home. "Sleep, Dren. I'll wake you when we get close." Bobby says as he and Castiel situate themselves so the girl can lay across the backseat.

When Castiel is sure she's asleep he begins to heal her, "How will we explain this to her?" he asks to Bobby. Dean looks in the rearview mirror, "The girl's a hunter, I don't think learning that angels are here on earth will really surprise her that much." he says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Yes, because you reacted so well to the news." Castiel purses him lips at Dean, who rolls his eyes, "Whatever." Sam looks back to the girl, "Bobby, how old is she?" noticing her short height and small frame, "22, I think." he says as he pulls her bangs out of her face. Castiel continues episodes of healing her until she stirs awake several hours later, "Y'all got any water?" she asks weakly, Sam opens the cooler at his feet and opens the bottle for her. She drinks until its empty, "Thank ya." she pants from the lack of air, "What exactly happened to you, Dren?" Bobby asks as she sits up. "I followed a demon, one I recognized from a previous job...turns out he was a distraction so I wouldn't realize _I_ was being followed. When the demon entered the warehouse I was about to jump out when I was hit over the back of the head. I woke up upside down next to a few other hunters...all bloody and beaten, on the brink of death. At least 10 demons stood guard, and when I woke they called for others. When they asked me where the other hunters were I spit in their faces, and this is the result. It felt like an eternity in there, but really they managed to break and shatter so many bones in about 6 hours, they dunked me in water, one even broke a wooden baseball bat over my ribs. I really don't know how I'm alive right now."

She shivers at the memories and nobody says a word. What can you say when you hear of a young woman being tortured by demons? You don't say anything, you get pissed. Dean looks through his rearview mirror at the girl, "There's a diner up the road, lets stop and eat. You look like you could use a burger and fries." he says. Dren's eyes light up, "Wait. Why doesn't my arm hurt anymore?" she examines and moves it as if it were never broken. Castiel stares shyly at the girl, "I have healing powers." Dren's head snaps so quickly in his direction it almost gives her whiplash, "Like what, demon powers?" she backs into Bobby away from Castiel. Sam turns and tries to calm her, "No, Dren. Castiel is not a demon, we promise." "Then what are you?" she asks uncomfortably. Castiel sighs, "I am an angel. An angel of the Lord." he says quickly, taking in her reaction of wide eyes, "Lord, like God?" All the men nod in unison, "You don't look like an angel." she says as she leans toward him, she pokes him in his arm, "You feel human. Are you guys high?" they all laugh slightly, "You fight demons, werewolves, rougarous, vampires, ghosts etc, and you can't accept the fact that angels and God are real?" Dean glances back at her, looking at her wide eyes with an evil smile. "Well...thank ya for healing me Castiel...uhh...can we have food now?" she sits frozen in place until they reach the diner.

When they get out she stretches, thankful that the horrid pain is gone from her bones. They take a booth in the back corner and eat without much comment. The waitress comes over to give them their bill, "Excuse me, but what kind of desserts do you have?" Dren asks, "Oh, we have ice cream cake, apple turnovers, and chocolate pie with whipped topping." she says, Dean and Dren both respond at the same time, "I'll have a piece of pie." they both turn towards each other, and only now does Dean _see_ her...her long violet locks pinned up in a bun, big caramel brown eyes with high cheekbones...she's young but she's stunning. Dren lets out a small smile, "Are you a pie enthusiast too!?" Dean laughs, "I guess I am." Dren turns to Bobby, "I told you cake sucked." They all laugh as the waitress brings back the desserts, while Sam goes to pay the bill. "Would you believe nobody else likes pie but me? Well, now you too?" Dean says with a big mouthful, clearly trying to gross her out. She stuffs a big mouthful in and speaks, "I wore Bobby out on pie a few years back. We baked pies all day once, and then we spent almost a week devouring them." Dean raises his brow, "Ladies are supposed to have manners." She laughs, "Ladies do, but I'm not a lady, I'm just a demon killing, ass kicking woman." Dren finishes her pie and runs to the restroom, Dean watches her figure as she walks away, "Dean Winchester." Bobby catches his attention with his tone, "What? I didn't do anything!" Dean says defenseively. Bobby laughs, "All I can say is, be careful with that one. She has a strong heart, and she can be kind of scary."

Dean thinks to himself, 'challenge accepted.'


	3. Chapter 3 Giving In To the Unknown

**A/N: Kay, so, I don't remember if I added in the general understanding of Drena's accent. Its southern, but I don't type it that way because if you don't understand how to pronounce it...well, I don't want y'all gettin' confused. Anyways, I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying it so far. This is my first fanfic for SPN, and I'm kind of changing the story, but there's no real specific place I wanted this to start. *Disclaimer for all the characters etc.**

**Shoot I wish I owned Jensen, Jared, and Misha. Deeeeelicious.**

Drena makes her way back from the restroom, but she's stopped by a big burly man and his buddies, "Hey sweetheart, why don't you come entertain me and my boys?" he says as he tries to pull her down onto his lap. She twists her arm free, "Pig!" she says as she's walking away. The guy stands up and again grabs her arm, "Hey boys, we got a feisty one here!" he laughs before he's suddenly full force punched in the temple, knocking him into the booth. One of the guys friends reaches out for her but she quickly thrusts her right hand up to his nose, hearing a satisfying crack. The men grab their friend and stumble away, Drena goes to turn around but is startled to see a figure standing in her personal space. Without thinking, she thrusts her hand up again, too late realizing that it's Dean, "Oh God Dean! I'm so sorry!" she grabs his arm and examines his nose, "Let's just go." he ushers the others, who are laughing to the point of tears to the door. Once they're outside Drena rips the bottom half of her shirt off, gently placing the rag on Deans nose, "Bobby did you not warn them to stay out of my personal space!?" she yells to her godfather, who won't stop wheezing from laughter.

Sam and even Castiel are bent over in laughter. Dean rolls his eyes and Drena shakes her head, "Assholes." she whispers. Dean swats her hand away, "I'm fine." he says annoyed. Drena raises her eyebrows, "You sure?" "This isn't my first broken nose, girl." he says irritated that she won't go away. She narrows her eyes, "Good." and she walks to Bobby and Castiel without further comment. Sam approaches his brother, who hands him the keys to the Impala, "I've got a headache." Sam tries to hide the laughter as Dean climbs into the passengers seat. Sam whistles for them to get in, and everyone goes silent. Sam decides he'll break the ice, "So, Drena, those reflexes of yours are something else." he peeks in the rearview mirror at her, "I started karate when I was 4, and studied jiu jitzu for 5 years." she says proudly. Sam whistles in admiration, "You must be lethal." A small window of silence passes before Drena laughs, "Just ask your brother." Sam and the others roar with laughter as Dean spins around in the seat, "You caught me off guard! If you weren't a woman I'd kick your ass!" he yells. Drena gets close to his face, "Just because I have boobs doesn't make me anything less than you! I'm a hunter too! Not a woman hunter, I'm just a woman who hunts monsters. Don't degrade my anatomy simply because I stung your pride! If you've got the balls darlin we can throw down!" she yells back with bright caramel eyes looking straight at Deans deep green.

He turns around not saying anything else, and dozes off to sleep, "Bobby, why didn't you tell them about that? Now he hates me. Why was he standing so close to me anyway?" she asks Bobby, "I didn't have time, when that guy grabbed your hand he darted out of his seat. He stood behind you in case you needed backup. He doesn't hate you Dren, believe me he doesn't." Bobby sighs. Sam laughs at the last statement, "Dean couldn't hate a beautiful woman no matter what. Especially since you seem to be immune to his charm. Be prepared for his flirting once he stops being a little girl." he glances back to Drena, who gives him a soft smile, "Awe Sam, thanks for the warning."

Bobby and even Castiel fall asleep, leaving Drena and Sam to privacy, "So Drena, Bobby is your godfather?" she leans forward, propping her head on her arms on the seat, "Yup. My mom named him my godfather right before she died giving birth to me." Sam glances to her with pained eyes, "My mom was murdered by a demon when I was just a baby, so I kinda know how you feel." She shrugs, "She gave her life so I could live, I live it the best I can with what I have. I wish I could have met her, but I know she's in a better place." Sam nods, "Wish I could think like you." he says quietly. "How far away are we? I need a drink." Drena stretches, glancing at Sam's eyes, a very pretty hazel. "About 10 minutes. Should we stir them up?" he asks. She glances at the 3 sleeping men, "Nah. I need to do something before Bobby wakes up anyway." she waves them off and Sam perks up a little, "Oh?" he asks her curiously. "You can join me, but if you tell anyone, I will cut out your tongue." she says in an almost creepy chirpy voice, "My lips are sealed." he promises. When they pull up Drena climbs over the seat and gets out of the driver door, ushering Sam to the back of the lot, "What are we doing here?" he asks as Drena searches frantically, her eyes lighting up as she finds a 69 mustang with faded silver paint, "Hello my sweet baby, I've missed you so." she runs over and caresses the hood of the car. "I almost had her running before my dad called me to come back to Nashville a few years back. I stashed my moonshine in her trunk." she pops the trunk and they make their way over, "I've heard of moonshine, but I've never tried it." Sam looks at all the different colored mason jars, "I have peach, apple pie, strawberry, grape and blueberry. Pick one." she gestures to the jars. Sam picks up a strawberry one, "Bobby will like the blueberry, and I think Cas will like the grape. I already know Dean will love the apple pie, its pie." they both laugh as they grab the jars and head back out to the car, "Hey guys, we're home." Sam hollers as the 3 men stretch and groan.

Sam and Drena run into the house with big grins on their faces, "Those two are awful chummy." Dean states as he walks to Bobby, "Cas, could you take care of my nose?" he asks the angel, who waves his hand over Deans nose. They go inside and find Drena and Sam sitting on the floor by the couch, talking in hushed voices. Dean clears his throat, "There's a bedroom upstairs." he spits as he sits on the couch. "Too bad I'm a virgin." she says in a smart ass tone. All 4 men raise their eyebrows at her in unison, "What? Work keeps me busy." she states as she drinks her yellow tinted apple pie shine. "I got y'all something." she hands each of the men their jars and they open them, "Mine smells like pie!" Dean gasps, "That's the flavor genius, apple pie. Don't chug it, this has been aging for 6 years, you will regret it." Hesitantly they take small sips, "OH MY GOD IT TASTES LIKE PIE!" Dean holds the jar as if its a genie lamp, amazed by it. They make small talk, still getting to know Drena, liking her more and more.

"Dren...when was the last time you saw Jamie?" Bobby asked sadly, she set her jar down and stared into space, "Last Friday...he said he was going out to patrol, told me he loved me...later the hunters came and told me what happened. They'd captured him and several others. Apparently we have some sort of bloodline that needs to be wiped out, my grandpa, great grandpa and so on have all been hunters. They wanted to wipe out the strongest, leaving the weak to toy with." she said, trying not to let her voice crack. "Dren, I-" Bobby goes to say, but Drena gets up, "I'm gonna go upstairs. I'll see y'all in the morning." she grabs her jar and darts up the stairs, "BOBBY! What happened to my room!?" she yells from upstairs, Bobby curses, "Uhh, I didn't think you'd be coming back...so I gave it to Dean." they hear silence, and then Deans window slams open, "Don't break my window!" Dean yells, "It was MY window first pretty boy!" at that Dean starts up the stairs careful not to spill his jar and darts into his room, to find it empty, "Drena?" he asks confused. "Go away." she says sadly from out the window. He peeks his head out, "You ok?" he asks, genuinely curious about the young woman. She huddles her arms around her legs, "What do you care? I'm just some silly girl to you." she shrugs and swigs her moonshine.

He climbs out onto the roof, "You're not going to punch me if I sit down, are you?" she says nothing, but he sits down anyway. "I'm sorry. You're just kind of infuriating." he smiles as she whips her head to face him, "Have you met yourself? I can't tell you how many ways I've pictured throwing you off a cliff." she says flatly. Dean can't help but laugh, "Is it because I make you nervous?" he winks and she quickly turns her head away, "You do not make me nervous." she spits irritated. "Oh come on now, it's the eyes, isn't it?" he laughs as she turns to face him, "So you've got pretty eyes, that doesn't mean you make me nervous, Dean. Your looks are one thing...but other than that you're just a big flirt out for a good time, not caring who you hurt in the process. Men like you are the reason I haven't had a relationship. Only after one thing." Deans jaw drops as her words set in, unable to retaliate. She raises her eyebrows, "You're blunt." he holds a hand to his heart as if he's been shot, causing her to hold back a smile, "Ahh, almost got one that time." he smiles down at her. She chugs some of her moonshine, "This stuff is incredible." he says as he sips his, "I'm kind of awesome." she laughs lightly, "You made pie flavored liquor...yeah, I agree." The two laugh lightly, and allow a soft silence to fall between them.

"Your brother is really sweet." she says to Dean who purses his lips, "Yeah, Sammy has always been the romantic puppy dog one that everyone likes." Drena shrugs and turns to him, "You get floosy women because you rely on your looks to get you a quickie, you don't open yourself up to a woman who is actually worth something. Sam takes his time, you rush, I can tell." she smiles as Dean chuckles, "What can I say, work keeps me busy." She looks at him seriously, "Dean. Anyone can make time for life." he turns to face her, looking at her slightly glazed eyes, "How old are you?" he asks wondering how such a young girl can hold so much knowledge, "23." she gestures to him, "29." he says. She looks him up and down, "Damn boy you age like wine dontcha?!" he shoots her a confused look, "What's that supposed to mean?" Drena blushes and runs a hand through her hair, "I-uh, well, you know what they say about aging wine, right?" Dean smiles as he realizes what she's saying, "You're starting to come around." she quickly gulps half the mason jar, "I'm just gonna go now, maybe go bury myself in the yard or something." she dives through the window, causing a loud crash "I'm alright!" she yells down to Bobby. She reaches back out the window and grabs her jar, stealing one last glance at Dean who is looking up at the stars.

**A/N: Dean may be a bit out of character for some of you die hard SPN fans, but I'm trying to dive into a sweeter side of him. **


	4. Chapter 4

Rubbing her eyes, Drena looks at the clock on her phone, "Ugh." she grumbles. Even when she has the chance to sleep in she never can. Quietly she walks through the house and decides to make breakfast, 'they look like they don't have enough home cooked meals' she thinks to herself. She goes to the kitchen and pulls out everything necessary, thankful that Bobby has the groceries. Thinking they'll be asleep for quite a while, she doesn't change out of her rather short pj shorts and plugs her headphones into her ears, letting the variety of music take her away as she cooks. In the midst of dancing and cooking to the beat of "Dance With The Devil" by Breaking Benjamin she brews a whole pot of coffee, but when she turns around she gives a small yelp. Seeing Dean sitting at the counter causes her to pull her headphones out of her ears and clear her throat, "Good morning Dean." she says as she turns around, flipping the French toast and hiding the blush on her face. Dean gives a small laugh, noting that she was just dancing and humming to AC/DC. "Morning."

She pulls a cup out from the cabinet and pours him some coffee, sliding it over to avoid his amused eyes. She makes him a plate, stacked high with bacon, eggs, and French toast. After a minute she hears the others wobbling their way in and grabs more plates and prepares them, "Drena, you're spoiling us." Sam greets her with a smile that says, 'Good morning, I'm hungover as hell.' Drena smiles, "Morning Sam, so did anyone listen to me at all?" Bobby and Castiel shake their heads in unison, "I did." Dean smiled at the group, laughing at them. Drena folds her French toast in half, stuffing three pieces of bacon into it, she grabs her phone, "Bobby, you still got all my dads tools I left here?" she asks as she heads for the doorway to the study, "Yup. Right where ya left'em." he mumbles through his mouthful of eggs.

At that a smile spreads across her face as she quickly changes into her favorite torn, low waisted blue jeans and her favorite old flannel shirt. She darts for the door, "Goin' to fix my baby!" she runs outside, "Her baby?" Dean squints his eyes at Bobby, "That old Mustang out there, she's been working on it since she was 14, almost had it running but her dad took her back to Nashville." he says as he finishes his coffee. "Imagine that Dean, someone else who loves pie, and talks to their car like its a child." Sam laughs mockingly, "She likes classic rock too." Dean grins back at his brother, whose jaw slightly drops, "Weird." he laughs.

Dean finishes his breakfast and goes upstairs to change, when he peeks out the window he sees Drena under the car. He can see her tapping her foot to the beat of a song. He decides to make his way to the car, she hears his footsteps in the gravel and comes out from under, "Y'all are on your own for lunch." she says as she brushes her bangs out of her face, leaving oil behind in their dismissal. "Not why I'm here, so you're a Ford girl?" he asks leaning against the open hood. "Just the classics, their trucks are shit." she says as she walks over, grabbing the crane that will help her lift the engine from the hood. Drena wraps the chain around the engine and with one hand she holds the engine and the other she turns the crank. "You're stronger than you look, but let me help." he says as he gestures to the crank. She nods, letting him take over. She stands on the car holding the chain and guides it over to where it will sit, "Much obliged." she said as she unhooked the chain, "I know a thing or two, I've rebuilt my baby twice." he gestures to the black Impala with pride.

"American muscle is the way to go." she nods in approval. Drena grabs several wrenches from the work bench, sliding under the car to stand where the engine once was, starting to unbolt the clutch. "You and I have a lot in common." Dean says as he watches her work. "Like what?" she asks, not looking away from her work, "Well, we both like pie, love our cars in a way my brother will never understand, and we have a thing for the classics." he says, "Don't forget about our work." she adds as she wipes her face, again leaving streaks of oil behind. Dean can't stop from thinking how beautiful she is, and any girl who can do mechanic work is automatically sexy in his book. "Got any more of that apple pie stuff?" he asks curiously. She nods, "Pop the trunk." popping out the last bolt on the outside for her clutch.

He pulls the trunk open, "You made all this yourself?" he asks surprised, there's got to be at least thirty jars. She walks over to the trunk, unbuttoning her flannel and taking it off and dabbing her forehead and neck with it. Her oversize shirts don't show off how small her waist is, but her undershirts do the job just fine. "Like whatcha see, cowboy?" she smiles as Dean shakes his head, "Yeah, I mean, the moonshine, there's a lot...so yeah." She laughs as she turns back to the car opening the drivers side door. Dean looks around questioningly, 'what the hell was that Dean' he chews himself out and walks over to the passenger seat door, staring at her through the open window. "So, how are you holding up?" he asks, admiring how she never breaks concentration. She shrugs, "About as well as expected. I haven't had a mental breakdown yet, y'all should be thankful for that. It doesn't happen often...but when it does, just throw me outside and bar the doors shut." they both laugh and Drena sits back up looking at her phone, "Hard to believe I've been out here for four hours already. Definitely enough for today." she says as she gets out of the car, putting all the tools away and setting the bolts in a bowl. Dean helps her straighten up, "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" he asks, Drena shrugs, "I don't know, read, drink, dance some more...who knows." Her comment makes Dean laugh, "I think I know something you'd like to do." he says as he throws the last bolt in its designated bowl. "Oh?" she asks as she leans against the side of the shed.

Dean leads her toward the back of the property, she notes that he took the liberty of grabbing a jar of moonshine beforehand, "Any funny business and I promise you, you will regret it." she eyes him questioningly. "Calm down." he laughs as he leads her inside an old barn at the back of the property. They climb up that ladder to the loft and Dean pushes the doors open, "Oh. Wow." Drena says as she sees the view. They can see the whole property and the creek that runs along it. Drena is brought back from her moment as the mason jar Dean has pops open, "I'm gonna have to find a new place for my stash or I won't have any left." she jokes as he passes the jar to her, "You may have to, because this stuff is awesome." he laughs. "It's simple to make, really. I'll show you sometime." she swigs the jar and hands it back to him, "Like a date?" he winks. "If you mean second date, sure." she smiles as Dean chokes on his drink, "Second?" he smiles at her through his coughing, "Thought maybe this counted as a first, considering you took me all the way out here, pardon my labeling causing you to choke." she laughs and notices Dean rub the back of his neck, "You caught me." he says, making her blush.

**A/N: Howdy y'all, I just wanted to let you know I'll be rewriting the first chapter within the next few days. I was running on four hours of sleep when I wrote it, and now I realized that it doesn't go with what I'm wanting to do. If you've made it this far you'll have to forgive me, I have so many ideas and I have a 1 and a half year old...soo...my brain is like a scrambled egg. Luckily, my awesome mom is helping me out letting me write, but, I'm afraid I have to cut y'all off here. The life of a mother and wife makes "me" time very short. Hopefully I'll be able to update ch1 tomorrow or Sunday. I know I'd like to get at least two more chapters up before Christmas, so that's my present to those of you that follow the story. I would appreciate holding off reviews until I've updated ch1 and put up ch5. Ch 5 is action packed and may just change your mind about the story. I think you'll like it :D for now, I must leave, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

The two sit back in the loft, sharing the moonshine and for once, really relaxing. After everything that's happened, they earned it. "So, tell me a little bit about you Drena." Dean says as he shivers after taking a drink. "Call me Dren, and there's not much to know really. I'm a hunter, obviously. My mom died giving birth to me, my dad wasn't super religious, but he let us know that God will forgive us for anything and everything we do, as long as we truly mean it. I'm 23, and I like pie." she shrugged, giving a small laugh. A small wave of embarrassment overcomes her, she's never had to explain herself to anyone before. Dean laughs, "Ok lets try this...what's your favorite color?" he asks as he leans against the haybail, "Green, what about yours?" she asks back, following his lead and leaning against the haybale. "Blue, what's your favorite _normal_ thing to do?" she passes him back the jar and thinks for a second, "Probably swimming, or mudding. Do you have any normal hobbies?" Dean sits up a little, "Does drinking count as a hobby, because with this stuff, I'm sure it'll become mine." the two laugh and a peaceful quiet comes over them, Dren catches herself stealing glances at Dean...wondering if his lips are as soft as they look.

"How did you get your name? I mean, it's not a normal name." Dean asks as he turns slightly toward her, Dren inhales sharply, "They had to give my mom a shot of adrenaline, upon her request, to give her the energy to get me out. My dad always told me that her sacrifice both broke his heart but in a way healed it all at once. So my dad came up with Adrena Lynne." She shrugs. "Sammy and I lost our mom when he was just a few months old. So I know how you feel." Dean says sadly as he swirls the cinnamon in the jar around. Just as Dean was about to speak, Drens phone vibrates. She looks at it and all the color leaves her face, "Vinny? How are you" Dren Shouts with panic, but is cut off, "You're where? Ok, lock yourself in the bathroom, don't open the door for anyone. I'll call you back in a bit." Dean looks at her in worry, "Dren what's wrong?" She looks at him with wide eyes and a shaky breath, "We have a job to do." She jumps up, pulling dean with her and then two rush out of the barn back to the house. Dren bursts through the front door, "BOBBY!" she screams causing Sam, Bobby, and Castiel to jump, "What's wrong Dren?" Bobby yells as he runs over to her. He grabs her as she's shaking, eyes wide in worry, "Vinny's alive, in Phoenix." Bobby lets go of her with wide eyes and turns to the 3 men, "Fellas. Let's go." Dren and Bobby are both racing around the house packing weapons into duffle bags, "Was she followed?" Bobby asks as he fills his flasks with holy water. Dren shakes her head, "She doesn't know, she's injured. Bad. She's at The Pilot truck stop right outside of Phoenix. That's all I know." "Wait wait wait, who the hell is _Vinny?"_ Dean asks, curious as to who this guy is to Dren.

Bobby tosses Dean a duffle bag, "Dren's one and only friend, if Vinny's survived the raids then Vinny will be chop full of information." Dean begins hastily packing his bag with his favorite sawed off shotgun, and his most trusted knives. Dren takes the knives off her holster and Dean notices the blades begin filling with holy water, huh, that's genius. Sam and Castiel follow Dren out to the car, "Let's go Dean." Bobby pats his shoulder and the two rush out the door. Dren climbs into the front passengers seat and dials her phone, "Vin. We're on our way now. Maybe less than an hour. Oh you're gonna laugh at this, I'm with the Winchesters and an angel. Yeah I know. Don't answer the door, if someone opens that door you shoot! What? Did you stop the bleeding? Dammit Vinny! Dean can't this thing go faster?!" she begins to panic and Dean presses the gas pedal to the floor, "Let me talk to her, you need to stay calm and focused Dren." Sam reaches for the phone and begins talking to Vinny, surprise passes over his face when he hears the weak little voice on the other line. '_Vinny is a girl? Sweet mother of God there's two of them?!'_ he thinks to himself, trying not to laugh at Deans face, obviously thinking Vinny is a guy.

"How much further Dean?" Dren asks as she rubs her hands on the knees of her pants, "Just one more exit to pass then about 5 miles." he says as he swerves in and out of traffic. Dren turns back to face Sam who is still on the phone with Vinny, "Did you catch that Vin? I'm almost there. When I pull you from that bathroom you don't look back, don't say anything, you just run for the black Impala do you hear me?" Sam puts Vinny on speaker phone, "Yeah, yeah I hear ya. I heard people talking Dren, I think I was followed. You need to be careful. I'm so sorry I never should have called you. Just go back they can't catch you-" Vinny cuts her off, "Calm down Vin, they won't catch me. Besides I'm with the Winchesters, nobody is dying today." she snaps at the girl on the phone. Dean dashes off the exit and runs the stop sign, "Three minutes, tops." he says. Dren nods, "Vin, stay on the phone with Sam until you hear me knock three times, then twice. As soon as you hear that hang up the phone and open the door." The girl on the phone coughs weakly, "Ok Dren." Dren turns to the group of men, "If I go down, you leave me. Do you hear me? Stay by the car and be ready." "Are you insane? Do you honestly think we're just going to leave you to do this alone?" Dean retorts, "She's _MY_ friend, _I_ am risking _MY_ life, nobody else's. Besides, I work better alone." she snaps at him with dilated pupils. She can feel the adrenaline coursing through her as they pull up to the edge of where the big rigs park, "There. That's where she is. _STAY HERE_ and do not come get me if I go down. The moment she gets to you Sam, throw her in the car and get out." she says as she spots the bathroom door. She lets her hair down and gets out of the car, walking like she's just been in a car for twelve hours. She gracefully makes her way to the door, knocking three times, then twice. The door flies open and Dren pushes a figure passed her, and that's when the chaos breaks out. "Demons!" Dean yells as he hops out of the car and darts toward Dren. "NO! Go back!" she yells as she runs away from the herd that have gathered around behind her.

Sam quickly scoops the girl up in his arms and runs her to the car, Dren felt a sense of relief but in that one second of distraction, a demon wrapped his arms around her. Quickly she removes a holy water-filled blade from her boot and stabs the demon in the thigh, causing him to drop her and scream out in pain. How Dren isn't filled with bullets from the firestorm raging around her, she doesn't know, Dean and Bobby are both providing cover and she makes her way back. The demons are approaching quickly, Dren pulls Dean into the car screaming for him to go while she holds her .40 cal out his window, taking down 4 demons. The tires squeal as he peels out of the truck stop. Dren turns around to find a very pale Vinny laying on Sam, "Vin? Vin?" she leans over to the girl, "Dren." the girl smiles weakly, "How did you get out?" she begins to cry, the adrenaline leaving her finally. "Dren, I need to heal her. Her injuries are severe." Castiel interrupts. Dren nods to him and turns back to her one and only friend, "Vin, this is Castiel. He's an angel. You need to rest, you're safe, he's going to heal you ok?" Vinny nods weakly, allowing her head to fall onto Sam's chest. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around her as Castiel begins to heal her. Bobby rubs the girls calf softly, thankful that she's ok, that they got her in time and they all got out safely. Dren then turns her angry eyes on Dean and Bobby, "I'm pissed at you two." she says. Dean throws his hand up, "What the hell were we supposed to do Dren? I'm not just gonna leave you to the dogs." he screams at her. "Next time _I _give you an order, you listen!" she smacks the dash, "My life is _NOT _worth any of you risking your own!" "Don't you smack my baby!" Dean yells, looking at her with heated eyes, "Then listen to me next time!" she screams as she turns away from him, looking out her passenger window. The fact that he cares, brings shivers of a feeling she's never felt before.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean glances at Dren, who is still staring out the window, "Dren?" he almost flinches when her dark eyes fall on him, "What?" she snaps, "What if it had been one of us out there? You would have done the same thing." Dren pinches the bridge of her nose and gives a small huff, "It was about a year ago, my dad was the last council member alive. Hunters in the area banded together to fight off the demons...I was second in command, I'm not used to people defying me without consequence. Too many people died for me, following my dads orders to protect me at whatever cost, I'm used to giving orders and them being taken without question." She glances at him and sees his jaw drop, "Oh, well, wow." Is all Dean can think to say. "So you and your father were basically in charge of a large population of hunters?" Sam asks from the backseat, still holding a sleeping Vinny tightly, "Yeap, my dad and other older hunters made a council, he was the last of 20 alive before..." she fades off and distracts herself by glancing back at Vinny, "Thank you Castiel." she says as she gives him a soft smile, he nods and lays back, glancing at a sleeping Bobby before nodding . Her attention turns to Sam, whose head is resting on Vinnys, "She's comfortable, ain't she?" Sam laughs and nods, fighting his heave eyelids, "Go to sleep dude, I'll wake ya when we're close." Sam nods at Drens suggestion and falls right to sleep.

Dren turns to Dean, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just...stressed." he glances at her, lifting one arm onto the seat, "Can't say I blame you, why don't you get some rest?" he asks, "I can't get comfortable." she shrugs, noticing his strong jawline and just how he is. "I make a pretty comfy pillow." he winks at her, unwillingly tearing his eyes from hers. He notices she runs a hand through her hair, "Well, I'm, ." she stutters. "Whatever." Dean laughs, "You'll give in eventually."

A few laughs and yawns later they pull into Bobby's driveway, "WAKE UP!" Dren turns and screams at everyone in the backseat, causing Bobby and Cas to bump heads, Sam jumps as Vinny pulls a blade from her boot, "ADRENA LYNNE don't do that!" Bobby yells as he rubs his head, she grins and glances at Vinny, "Morning princess, were ya comfy?" she smiles devilishly as Vinny realizes Sam's arms are wrapped around her rightly, Vinny glances up at Sam, "Am I dead." she asks, causing Dean and Dren to burst out in laughter, "No you're alive, and hi." Sam says as he let's her go and opens his door, "Hi." Vinny blushes as she gets out of then car and stretches.

Dren jumps from the Impala and runs into Vinnys arms, "I prayed that you'd be ok." Dren cries in her arms, Vinnynhugs her back tightly, "I known you had to get out of there, I know you would have come for me. I saw what they did to you." Vinny buries her head into Drens neck. Bobby hugs both the girls, "Let's go inside." he suggests as the group makes their way inside. Vinny and Dren talk for a little, then almost unnoticeably, Dren makes her way upstairs, catching Dean's attention.

Dean quietly comes upstairs and sees his window is open, he peeks out the window and sees Dren sitting on the roof, "Room for one more?" he asks, she turns and looks at him, a soft smile. He climbs out the small window with a grunt, "What's wrong?" he asks as he sits a little too close to her, watching her eyes glow in the moonlight, "I just miss my dad, I tried so hard to get to him...I feel like I let him down." she shrugs and looks to Dean, blinking back tears, "I wanna trade this life for something new. But I've come to terms with the fact that it'll never happen, I'll never have children, a home, a husband...that life died when my mom died. My dad was all I had left." he extends his arm, reluctantly she scoots into him, "That's not true, " he whispers as he wraps his arm around her, "It is, Dean. My life will never be normal, sometimes it upsets me...but most of then time I'm ok with it. Lately, I've felt alone, I could be surrounded by people and still feel utterly alone." she says as she lays her head on his shoulder, "You're not alone though, you've got Bobby, Vinny Cas, Sammy, and me. We're like a big dysfunctional family." Dren looks up at him with bright caramel eyes, "Yeah, I guess...I mean Vinny and I are unbiological sisters after all." Dean smiles at her, noticing her irises have golden flecks in the light of the sunset.

The two stare at each other for a minute, Dren takes in just how truly beautiful he is. Calvin Klein models wish they looked like him, she bets to herself. For the first time in her life, she allows herself to be curious, wondering what his lips would feel like against hers, what his calloused hands would feel like on her waist. Dren started to get dizzy, with all these new curiosities making their way into her mind, '_what is he thinking?' _She asks herself. He notices her eyes darting from his to his lips, inwardly he smiles because he's seen this look a thousand times; she wants him, and he wants her. Dean let's his arm fall to her waist, earning a shiver from her and they turn towards each other, Dren's breath a getting shaky. Slowly Dean leans down toward her, and Dren quickly closes the gap. He leads and she follows his movements like she's done this many times, he parts his lips and Dren gasps as one of his hands reaches up and caresses her neck. Her hands grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. With his hand around her waist he pulls her up onto his lap, his fingers making contact with warm skin peeling from her shirt. Dren shivers again and Dean can't help but let out a small laugh, she pulls away from , panting and looks at him curiously "What?" she asks softly. Dean grabs her waist with both of his hands, "It's just, I don't know, weird to know that I'm your first kiss." she leans back, running a hand through her hair, "Don't let it go to your head." Dren slides off him, watching the last of the sun disappear, trying to calm the heat running through her veins.


	7. Chapter 7

Vinny watches Dren go upstairs, she can't put her finger on it...but something about her has changed. She shakes her head and turns her attentioen back to Mr. Gorgeouse-Locks sitting next to her, "So, you're the one I was on the phone with?" she twiddles her finger in her long dark brown locks, Sam nods with a soft a mile, "Sure am." he says quietly, trying to think of something to say, "I-I'm sorry if I scared you when I pulled the knife in the car." Vinny smiled slightly embarrassed. Sam gave a deep laugh and reaches four his unfinished bottle of moonshine, "I'm a hunter too you know." he says as he pops the bottle open, glancing at Vinny, who's eyes have gone wide, "Is that some of Drens moonshine?" she asks curiously. Sam hands her the mason jar, "Yeah, strawberry." Vinny gives an excited yelp and takes a deep swig from the jar and shivers, "Oh. I needed this." she sighs and Sam watches her shoulders relax, "You and Dren are close?" he asks, "Unbiological sisters. Our bond goes beyond dna." she says as she hands Sam back the jar.

Vinny looks at him curiously, "You have amazing hair. I feel the need to pet you." he raises his eyebrows and can't keep the smile from twitching at his lips, "Pet me? I'm not a puppy." she laughs and the two fall into an easy conversation about any "normal" things they do. Vinny notices Dean try and sneak upstairs. As soon as she can't see him she quickly stands up, trying to glance at the stairs but stumbles too far forward. A strong arm quickly grabs her waist, keeping her from falling. "I drank more than I thought." Vinny laughs as she turns to face Sam, "Thanks.." she blushes ad she looks into his eyes, they swirl with an intense hazel color, "No problem." he stares from her eyes, to her soft red lips. Vinny begins to twiddle her hair again and glances up the stairs, "Are they...?" she asks confused. Sam shrugs and sits back down, "I dont know what those two are, but its pretty fun to watch my brother walk around like a prepubescent teenager." he laughs.

Vinny sits back down on the couch, "So, we've heard many, many rumors about you and your brother, mind clearing up some questions for me?" Sam furrows his brows and nods, "Rumors?" Vinny shrugs, "Nothing super bad...about you anyway. Rumor has it your brother is a manwhore, and that, well, you're the key to open the pit to Hell. You two are known for ruthlessness, and now I know the rumor you run with an angel is true." she glances at Castiel, whose sprawled out on the other couch. "Uh, well, I won't lie about Dean, if you looked up the definition of manwhore his picture would be there. If it makes you feel any better Bobby already threatened him, sort of. Dren isn't stupid, neither is Dean, I see the way he looks at her. And where did you hear that I'm the key? " Sam asks confused, "You think demons are the only one capturing and torturing?"

"Speaking of that, what exactly were you guys doing in Nashville? Dren said something about a population of hunters?" Sam asked as he set up, Vinny could see the curiosity in his eyes, "My dad and Dren's dad were members of a council, they basically made the decisions where to strike, how to train, stuff like that. We started out at almost one thousand hunters, spread out all over Nashville and Tennessee in general. The bigger our population became the more demons would show up, my...my parents were on patrol with their squad when they were killed. I was 16, Jamie basically adopted me. Dren was second in command after the council of course. She made me her right hand in command and we were basically in charge of guiding and helping train our hunters. The demons began picking us off, torturing us to get information on the whereabouts of the council, when we didn't talk...well I watched too many hunters die. Dren went to try and rescue her dad, then I tried to rescue her. Once Jamie and Dren were captured the hunters scrambled, believing there to be no hope." Vinny said sadly, looking off out the window.

She turned to see Dean standing in the doorway of the living room, "Wow, we didn't know all that now." he says as he sits in Bobby's favorite chair. Vinny turns toward him, "What's wrong with Dren?" Dean looks down with a glint of sadness in his eyes, "Don't know, well, we kissed and then she all but ran from me." Vinny jumps up, right in Dean's face, "I'm gonna warn you now, if you hurt her, I swear you won't like the aftermath. On a lighter note, its about damn time!" she gestures to the door, "That girl has cold heartedly turned down some fine guys, consider yourself honored. She says to Dean, who looks at Sam laughing, "Great, this one is bipolar." Vinny laughs and heads for the kitchen, "Better you know now."


	8. Chapter 8

Dren ran out the door in haste, trying to calm her frazzled mind. She leaned against one of Bobby's old trucks 'It was just a kiss' 'yeah a kiss from an incredibly sexy guy, a Winchester at that!' She raised her fingers to her lips, still feeling the stubble from his face. She ran her hands through her hair and rested her head between her legs. Sure, that was her first kiss, a significant thing...but what made her run away like a crazed maniac was the urge to rip his clothes off right there on the roof. Dren raised her head to the sky and said a silent prayer, in the hunting world, God was a myth. Her dad had taught her otherwise, saying that because of His love and her mothers sacrifice, she's here today. Everyone would laugh when the topic came up, but it never bothered Dren, opinions and someone's personal beliefs was none of her business. "You pray?" Dren turns to see Cas standing a few feet away, "Yep, a hunter who has faith, bet you don't come across that often." She allows a small laugh as Cas approaches the truck, "Never, but I heard your prayer. I cannot give you a straight answer I'm afraid, but I can inform you that since Dean first laid eyes on you...well he seems different. He doesn't look at you hungrily, he looks at you with respect. That is something I have never seen Dean do to a woman before."

Dren sits up, facing her newfound angel friend, "Castiel, Bobby doesn't know I know this...but my mom was forced into labor because of a demon. Being a hunter means my fate is already sealed, I won't ever be able to have a stable anything. There were times I had to comfort my crying, distraught drunk dad because of the pain he suffered when he lost my mom. It haunted him daily, I don't want to end up the same way." Dren rubs her temples, trying not to think of her dad too much. Castiel hops onto the tailgate, "You have to live, take chances. This life will be hard but life is about more than just killing demons, its about happiness." Dren looks at him with a big smile, "The more I talk to you, the more human you seem." Cas gives a small chuckle, "Being surrounded by humans has done that." Dren sighs and hops off the tailgate all the while smiling, "Thank you, Castiel." He nods and Dren slowly makes her way to the house, hoping that she didn't make a big scene.

She opens the door and sees everyone in the living room, "You OK?" Vinny asks after she laughs at something Sam had said. "I'm peachy." she says quickly as her eyes fall on Dean's intense green ones. Dren walks over and slumps onto the sofa next to Dean, "Hey." he says quietly, "Hey." she says back, running a hand through her hair, "Uhm, Dean, could I- could we talk?" Dren stutters, causing Dean to give her that crooked smile that could make her melt. He nods and the two head for the back porch, "What's on your mind?" He asks as he sips from his mason jar, Dren takes a deep breath, "I- I, uhm, I'm sorry I just ran out like that. I just- needed a minute." she silently cursed herself for all her stuttering. "S'okay, I ran away from my first kiss to." he says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, causing her to punch his shoulder. Dren gestures for the jar in his hand, "I uhm, well, I didnt leave because of the kiss...I left because I'm scared." she took a big drink out of the mason jar before she handed it back to a wide eyed goofy grinned Dean. "Sometimes I forget how blunt you can be." he laughs, "Its kind of a curse, I don't beat around the bush." Dren says as she tries to hide the blush on her cheeks, she sees him set the mason jar down and he closes the gap between them, "You're a lot of fun when you're shy." He says as he looks into her big caramel eyes with an intensity that makes her shiver. His hand reaches for her jaw, stroking her cheekbone and she feels that fire all over again. Her eyes close as she feels his strong hand on her face, before she can open her eyes Dean kisses her, but this time its a soft kiss. His hand wraps around her neck while the other wraps around her waist. Dren wraps hers around his waist, allowing these new feelings to take over freely. The burn is almost an ache, she can feel his body pressed against hers and she starts to breathe heavily.

As Dean pulls back to look at her he can see the hunger in her eyes. It gives him a strange satisfaction to know that he's her first kiss, up until now it had been something Dean had always avoided. He didn't want attachment, ever. There were many times he had to try and comfort his belligerent drunk dad over the loss of his mom. All the cursing, smacking, and yelling had made Dean vow to never love a woman, not if he was going to end up like John Winchester. He was a hunter after all, there's no room for a wife, a small white picket fence house, no room for the pitter patter of children's feet running to their daddy. There would never be a family dog, family reunions, nothing. Up until this moment he was perfectly fine with that. He had imagined he and Sammy would hunt until they were too old, and they would find somewhere quiet to live out the rest of their days.

These thoughts ran through his head and sent a searing pain to his chest, he did the one thing he swore he would never do...he made himself vulnerable. He thought of a small house with some land, he imagines a little girl taking her first steps, with little brown curls bopping around as she walked to him. He sees Dren preparing dinner, smiling at him all the while...and with that, his heart is broken.

"Dean?" Dren asks, seeing the mood shift in his eyes. Dean looks down at her, this woman who came in like a wrecking ball and broke his walls down. He steps back, trying to sort out what he should do, "Dean, what's wrong?" He backs away, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind before his eyes betray him, "Nothing, I just have something I need to go do..." Dren stares at his frightened expression before he turns away, ignoring her calls for him. She can't do anything but stare at the back door he disappeared into, wondering what just happened to make him leave like that.

As if on cue Vinny rushes out the back door, finding her best friend staring at nothing. She waves her hand in front of Dren's face, "Dren, Dren, what's going on?" Dren finally snaps back to reality, shaking her head and looking at Vinny, "I...I don't know, Vin. One minute everything's fine and the next he just looked at me like I was a monster and just went inside." Their heads snap up to the sound of an engine starting. Dren runs around the side of the house and sees the black Impala tearing out of the driveway. Even though she knew he couldn't hear him she ran after the car and screamed his name. By the time she got out to the road his taillights were mere specks in the distance. "Dren!" Sammy ran towards her and pulled her out of the road, "What happened?" He asked as he held her face in his hands. She met his eyes and did her best to blink back tears, "I don't know, Sam. He just left." Sam flinches at the hollowness of her voice, "What did you two talk about?" Dren takes a deep breath, "I just told him I was scared. Then he kissed me, but then he just looked at me with horror and took off. Did I do something wrong, Sam?"

Sam couldn't help but hug her, hearing the sadness and the sound of her voice breaking hurt him. He hasn't known her for more than a month, but he saw her as a little sister, and even though he didn't understand what was going on he was pissed at Dean. "Don't worry Dren, this whole situation is just...very delicate with him. He's never opened up to a woman like he has with you. It scares him." Dren wraps her arms around Sam, trying to stop the shaking in her bones. Cas and Bobby stand with Vinny on the front porch, "Where do you think he went?" Cas asks Bobby, he shrugs and glances at his goddaughter who is doing her best not to cry, "I don't know, Cas. Maybe looking for work to distract him." Vinny snaps her neck in his direction, "Work? To distract him? Sammy probably knows where he would go, Sammy!" She calls out to him, he looks in their direction and back to Dren. He says something to her and she nods, both making their way inside.

Dren sits down and grabs a mason jar and begins to chug it, "Dren font start drinking please, you need to talk, its easier on your kidneys." Vinny plops down next to her with a serious face, "I'll talk when I relax a little." Dren snaps, causing Vinny to raise her hands in surrender. Cas and Bobby sit on the chairs across from the couch, "Sammy, should we go after him?" Bobby asks Sam, who looks irritated. He shakes his head, "No, we should just get back to work to...keep us all busy until he comes back. If he's fighting an inward battle its best to just leave him alone." A whole jar of moonshine later Dren still isn't as relaxed as she'd like to be, but is better than before.

"Thisssssss, right here is why I never wanted to open up to a guy. I knew his reputation, so...WHY did I do it?" The group exchange glances, all looking for the right answer, "He's just as scared as you are Dren. Don't tell me you didn't think about running a million miles away too." Bobby said, trying to remain on neutral ground. Dren smiles at her godfather, "Oh I did, and I should have. At least then I would have been the cause of my own pain." Cas jumps up out of nowhere, holding his hands to his head in pain. Sam and Bobby steady him and take him outside, "What the hell is going on?!" Vinny yells as she helps Dren off the couch following them out the door. Sam lays Cas down, "I don't know." He says with a calm voice, watching as Cas' eyes glow white, causing him to jump back.  
>"Cas! Cas!" Sam yells as Castiel cries out in pain. Out of nowhere he passes out, leaving them staring at his lifeless vessel.<p>

***Cas opens his eyes and finds he's back in heaven, on his favorite white sand beach with the crystal shells, his Father had created for him eons ago. He sees his brother Gabriel approaching, "Hey bro, dads got some news. You know that unnaturally powerful 'Dren' human you've been hanging with?" Cas nods as they walk down the beach, "It turns out her soul is one of us." He finishes. Cas looks up at his older brother with wide eyes, "How is she one of us without me knowing?" He questions, wondering if his brother is up to his old tricks, "Luci tried to destroy her soul while dad was creating it, he stole her grace but dad was able to hide her soul in an infant girl who didn't survive childbirth. Dad created her to be the Guardian of the Pit, the strongest of us all to keep our dear brother at bay. Something's happening, you'll see Mikael when its time." Gabriel pats his little brother on the shoulder giving him time to let the news sink in. Cas bends down and picks up a crystal shell, "Alright, Gabriel." Is all he can manage to get out through the shock, "See you around little brother."***

His eyes close and when he hears Sam's stressed voice he opens his eyes, gasping for air his vessel went without, "Cas! What the hell happened?!" Sam asked, "My father sent me a message through Gabriel." He glanced at Vinny who was practically holding up Dren. "Put her to bed, well all need to talk." Sam lifts Dren in his arms and carries her up to Dean's room, gently covering her up. Before he leaves he glances back at her, seeing a single tear fall from her eyes, 'I'm gonna punch him in the throat.' Sam thinks to himself.

Once he takes his place next to Vinny, Cas begins, "23, almost 24 years ago my father was creating an angel. This angel was to be the Guardian of the Pit, Lucifer broke free and stole said angels grace, but my Father his her soul in the body of an infant. An infant girl. One who held resolve in the face of evil, one who survived beyond any normal mortals damage." Bobby stares at Cas blankly, "Cas...are you saying that...Dren is an angel?" When Cas nods Bobby cant help but burst into laughter, "Are you insane, Cas? I was there when she was born! Aside from her mom having difficulty getting her out, everything was just fine." Cas nods, "Why do you think her mother was targeted, Bobby? They didnt know who Dren was, but they knew she was dangerous."

Bobby begins to tear up, jumping up from the chair and leaving the room. Sam wraps an arm around Vinny who is staring at Cas in disbelief, "She's...an angel?" "The strongest my father created." Cas says, "I have a little sister." He looks to them with a small smile, "How are we going to explain this to her?" Sam cuts in, still in disbelief himself.

Cas shakes his head, "I don't know, but I need to give her some of my grace to her to unlock her power, along with her wings." Sam picks up his cellphone and dials a number, when he curses they know who he's calling, "Dean, you need to call me. Something's going on. I'm serious as soon as you get this call me back!" He hangs up the phone and his leg begins to twitch, "Can you find him Cas?"

"Only if he prays." Cas shrugs, feeling defeated that there's nothing more he can do. Vinny rubs her palms on her jeans, "Let me tell Dren tomorrow, when I have her attention do whatever you have to." Cas goes to the study to talk to Bobby, Vinny and Sam pass out on the couch. 


	9. Chapter 9

The thought of opening himself up was terrifying, his first thought was to run, and so he did. Before he left the driveway he saw her running to his car, only making him tear out of the driveway faster. He needed time to sort out his jumbled thoughts. About an hour into his little road trip he sees his phone lighting up, Sammy wasn't gonna be too happy with him but he didn't care right now. Dean let the phone go to voicemail, wanting his alone time.

His mind drifts back to what he saw so vividly when he stared into Drens eyes. He tries to shake off this strange feeling nagging him and focus on where he's going. Funny, he doesn't know where he's going...Ellen's! She's always ready to welcome them with open arms, and she has beer. Dean takes a right onto the interstate and begins his journey, glancing around at his empty car. It was better not to get involved, no attachments, he didn't mind...right?

The next morning...

Dren wakes up with the first hangover she's had in years, remembering what happened last night with a groan. Her eyes fly open when she smells the familiar scent of him, realizing she was put in his room when she passed out. She grabs the pillow she was desperately grasping when she woke up, taking in the smell of gun powder and cinnamon, wishing that the two could have just talked about what was going on with him, rather than him take off like he did. Reluctantly, Dren gets up, smelling coffee and bacon could bring her out of a coma.

She's greeted by blank or sympathetic stares as she pours a cup of pumpkin spice coffee and takes a long sip, "Stop looking at me like that, all of you. I'm fine." Dren snaps as she folds a blueberry pancake with a few pieces of bacon in it. Everyone glances at each other before Vinny inhales sharply, "Dren. We need to talk to you." Dren rolls her eyes and gets up from the table, "It's not about Dean...it's...something else." Vinny jumps up ready to follow her, "Fine, what?" Vinny ushers Dren outside, causing Dren to face away from the house, "Do you remember when Castiel passed out last night?" she asks, "Yeah, why?" Dren asks. "He had a vision, a vision from God...about you." Vinny does her best not to tear up as Castiel blasts a strange silver-blue light into Dren's back.

She falls to her knees screaming in pain as the strange light spreads through her veins. Sam and Bobby rush to Vinny as angels appear around Dren, casting the same lights into her. Vinny collapses into Sam's arms, knowing this had to be done, but wishing it didn't have to hurt her like this. Once the angels are done transferring their grace they vanish, Castiel collapses on the ground in exhaustion. Neither he nor Dren move causing the small group to run to them. Bobby tries to touch Dren but is pushed backwards by a strange force. Dren sits up breathing heavily, looking around in panic, "What the hell did you do to me?" She yells to Castiel as he stands up, "You've been given grace." he says weakly.

If it wasn't for the darkness in her eyes, Sam would probably laugh at her reaction, "You did what now?" she glances down at her wrists to see a strange blue light coursing through and pulsing in her veins, "Dren, you are an angel, your grace was stolen by Lucifer so He hid your soul in the body of an infant who wouldn't have survived childbirth." Castiel blurts, not being human, he doesn't understand how to deliver such mind blowing news in a much more cautious way.

At that, Dren passes out.

Dean wakes up in a cold sweat, for the first time in a long time he had a dream, more of a nightmare. He shakes it off as he gets dressed and heads downstairs to see Ellen preparing breakfast. "You ok Dean, you were screaming someone's name last night." Ellen says as she cuts the sausages up. Dean grunts pouring a cup of coffee, trying to get the image of slender wrists tied back by fiery handcuffs out of his mind. Ellen turns around to eye him, "Why exactly are you here, Dean? It's not like you to leave your brother behind." Dean shrugs, "Lot going on, didn't think you'd mind me coming to stay a few days." he does his best to give his normal Dean smile when the front door opens, "Jo, Dean came to visit." Ellen smiles at her daughter, who has a look of panic and lust, "Hey Dean." she says as she runs upstairs. "What was that about?" he asks confused. Ellen can't help but laugh at his unusual cluelessness, "She's got a thing for you, what else?" Dean nods, "Makes sense, I am hot." The two share a laugh as Dean's phone rings again, causing him to tense.

"Still no answer, his voicemail is full so I can't leave him any more messages. Sam curses as he looks at Dren who is still passed out and sweating up a storm. Vinny grabs his phone and begins downloading an app, "This is a sim card tracker app, type in Dean's number here and it should give us a general idea of where he is." Vinny hands Sam back his phone and he types in the number, "Bobby." Sam sighs in relief, "Feel like giving Ellen a call?" Bobby whips out his cellphone, dialing the diners number.

The phone rings just as the three finish their breakfast, Ellen hops up and answers it, "Yeah?" Her eyes dart to Dean's as she listens, "Yeah, wait- ok, hold on." she puts her hand over the speaker, "It's Bobby, he said its an emergency, it's about a girl named Dren." Dean drops his coffee cup in shock and dashes to the phone, "Bobby-" he sighs, allowing Bobby to chew him out before interrupting, asking whats wrong with Dren, "Well you idjit if you hadn't taken off you'd know now wouldn't you?" Bobby spits venemously. "Cas had a vision, a vision involving Dren, Dean...Dren is..." he sighs with a shaky breath, "What what she's a what!?" Dean screams at his father figure, "An angel." He whispers.

Ellen sees Dean go pale, he stands so still you'd swear he was a statue, "Dean?" She approaches him, his wide panicked eyes cause her to jerk the phone from his hand, "Bobby, what's going on?" Ellen asks as Dean darts up the stairs, "Could you follow Dean, make sure he doesn't get hurt? I'll explain everything when you get here." Bobby says with an exhausted voice, "Yeah, Bobby. See you soon." She hangs up the phone and glances at her daughter, "Pack, we're going on a road trip." Jo squeals with delight and the two rush upstairs to get ready.

Bobby hangs up the phone and turns back to see his goddaughter grunting in pain, "He's on his way, Ellen and Jo are coming too. With the speed he'll probably be going I need eyes on him." Sam nods as he places a cool rag on Dren's head, "Cas, how long will she be like this?" He asks in worry. Cas shrugs as he sits on the edge of the couch, "The grace has to bond with her soul, this has never happened before so I don't know." He grabs Dren's hand feeling like he's grabbing something right out of the oven. Ever since he found out she was an angel, he's become some protective older brother, it baffled him.

"D- Dean?" she questions weakly, "He's on his way, Dren. He'll be here soon." Vinny says with a tear filled voice, seeing her unbreakable best friend so weak breaks her heart. Sam wraps an arm around Vinny's waist and kisses her forehead, "She'll pull through, you know she will." Vinny nods, "Still doesn't stop the pain. When one of us hurts, so does the other." Vinny rests her head on Sam's shoulder as the two sit next to the couch.

Dean practically jumps down all the stairs followed by Ellen and Jo, "We'll follow, try not to break all the laws, Dean." Ellen tries to lighten his mood with humor, but only earns a look of annoyance from Dean, who starts his Impala and flies down the road. "Mom, what's going on?" Jo asks as she watches Dean fly down the road. Ellen quickly shifts gears, trying to catch up with him, "Something's wrong with a girl that's at Bobby's, I think...I think Dean loves her." she says as she finally catches up to him, doing well over the speed limit. Jo shifts in her seat, "Awesome." she sighs. Ellen glances at her daughter, knowing all too well what she's feeling.

Thankfully Ellen can't hear Dean cursing right now, or she'd probably slap him. Dren, an angel?! It doesn't make sense. He just knew he had to get home. Why? Why did he feel the need to rush back to her? Dean pushes the gas pedal to the floor as the image of the grappling hook flies through her shoulder in his mind.

Pain, that's all Dren could process. She's been beaten up, by humans and demons...but has never in her life been in such agonizing pain. Images of a white sandy beach, a field of nothing but the brightest colored flowers flow through her mind. Images of people she has known and lost smile at her, the sun in unnaturally bright, everything is unnaturally vivid. Through all these beautiful thoughts, there's no comfort due to this immense pain coursing through her. Her mind suddenly stops when her ears catch wind of a familiar voice, one that brings her comfort, momentarily soothing her pain...Dean.

She feels a strong body brush against her, causing her to cry out in pain, "What the hell did you do Cas!?" she hears him scream as he touches her forehead, "The grace is bonding with her soul, there's nothing we can do." she hears Castiel's voice in the distance. "Dren?" Deans weak voice pierces her ears, causing an extra ache in her chest, "Dean..." she manages to whisper weakly. "I'm here, I'm here Dren. Can you hear me?" The only noise she can manage is a soft groan, "I'm so sorry I left, I'm so sorry Dren." Tears spill from her eyes as she hears his voice cracking, she's able to make her hand twitch against his torso and he quickly grabs it. "She's on fire!" he gasps, "An ice bath would put her vessel into shock, considering the amount of pain she's in it's best not to move her." Castiel says with a hint of pain in his voice. Dren squeezes Dean's hand before passing out into a scene of a white sand crystal filled beach. 


End file.
